Dream of two souls
by Vilandel
Summary: After the victory over Tartaros, Kinana become pregnant with a cute girl. But why won't she say who the father is? (Cobra & Kinana Oneshot / playing after the Tartaros-Arc, but Fairy Tail isn't disbanded)


**Dream of two souls**

Kinana lied in a bed in the infirmary of Fairy Tail. Beside her, her newborn child slept in a transparent cradle. A cute baby girl. All Fairy Tail had gathered in the (fairly narrow) room to admire the growth of their guild. Even Gildarts had came from his job a little earlier than planned, once Cana had given him advice via communication card about the birth. But one question is still asked by every member of Fairy Tail. Who was the father? During her pregnancy, which had suddenly appeared shortly after the victory over Tartaros, Kinana had kept secret the identity of the father, even Mirajane and Erza couldn't take any information from her. Then the fairies had questioned in any other guilds if anyone of the male members had a relationship with Kinana. Result negative. Even a game organized by the girls to find out the name of the father brought nothing and still today circules in the guild various theories about the father, even crazier and more improbable than the others.

During the months the fairies, however, had more or less ceased ask Kinana about the father and helped the purple-haired during her pregnancy. The master had install in the guild a small apartment for the two, as the purple-haired than simple bartender got only a small wage and would no longer have enough money to pay her rent for her tiny flat and at the same time cover up her daughter. The whole guild had helped the new mother to get everything you need for the coming child.

"Kinana now that your child has seen the light of day, can you might reveal who the father is?" Mira whined with large puppy eyes. The other girls made it same to the white-haired bartender and the boys looked Kinana excited in. Finally, some were a little upset that the beautiful purple-haired had not opted for one of them. Kinana had since her arrival in the guild no contact with men, which went beyond a little friendship, much to the annoyance of some male members and our set up queen Mirajane.

"No, it is and will remain my secret," replied the purple-haired with a Mona Lisa smile, what let it slip a wave of disappointment through the ranks of the fairies. But if Kinana should keep it to herself, then that was their decision.

"But you're going to say to your baby who her dad is, don't?" Erza asked frantically for. To her relief Kinana nodded. The redhead had almost had a heart attack when Kinana announced her pregnancy. This had two reasons. One reason was that Erza thought it was a big taboo, if you had sex before marriage and then became pregnant with an illegitimate child. The shock that just the tender and lovely Kinana got into such a situation was been so great that the armour mage forgot to be angry. The other reason was a secret. Erza would actually love to have a child with Jellal. But he was still of the opinion that he was unworthy for her and moreover, they had been get no news of him by almost a year. In addition, he was still in his lie that he had a fiancée.

Levy, Lucy and Juvia also spoke in her corner on the secret father of the daughter of the purple-haired bartender. Lucy looked at the sleeping baby for a while before she whispered, "Perhaps Kinana had a one-night stand and she conceals the name of the father, because she don't know him."

"Could be a possibility, but why she didn't say it? In addition, Kinana is not someone who going to an one-night stand," Levy said quietly.

"Maybe Juvia says something stupid, but it is also possible that Kinana-Chan can not tell the identity of the father, otherwise he would have huge trouble," the water mage says her idea. Lucy and Levy nodded. This theory was somehow plausible.

"He could be a felon, but I think less. Kinana is far too gentle of a man with a criminal past. Maybe a married man with children who had a fleeting affair with Kinana?" wondered Lucy.

"Or he is a spy for the government and he can not reveal his identity," Levy's theory came.

"Or the father has promised her wonders and riches, and then took off after he got what he wanted," said Juvia angrily, her brief relationship with Bora came to mind again.

Laki had approached her friend and looked at the sleeping little creature before she asked: "And what baptismal name will you give the fruit of your womb on the shoulder?"

"Fushigi," Kinana whispered tiredly as she reached out to grab the chubby fist of her daughter. She liked that name and she was sure that HE was in agreement with this. her ... lover would be happy anyway. Finally, he wanted a daughter.

"Fushigi? This means "dream"! How nice," shouted Lisanna pleased. The other members nodded satisfied. That was the perfect name for Kinana's beautiful little daughter. She just opened her eyes and stared confused in those countless faces. Kinana slowly sat up and took the little girl against her chest. Fushigi was the result of that night nine months ago. Kinana had made a lot of concern, as he had helped her guild against the dragon. The purple-haired had been sad when she learned that he was returned to prison. Since then she had heard nothing from him, except of course his voice in her memories. And suddenly, shortly after the victory over Tartaros, he sat out at her window. Kinana had heard that he was working with Jellal in Crime Sorciere. As they were leaving tomorrow, he would finally get to spend time with her. That night they had learned to know each other again and they also found out that, thanks to a special telepathy, they could talk to the each other, which could never be long at last for long distances without a bad headache. But... most of the time they had spent sleeping together. Kinana had actually thought that they were friends. But since then it had become clear that the friendship was for the serpent, he wanted to love the woman she was now. When Kinana found out after a few weeks that she was pregnant, he had immediately informed Jellal about and the blue-haired was now the only one who knew of their love and their child. She knew that Jellal was sceptical at first. But HE made it clear to his boss that he would not give up Kinana after he had finally found her again. Both sent Kinana repeatedly anonymous packets, so she was prepared for anything when the baby came. And now Fushigi was finally here. Now they had to inform HIM yet.

"_Erik... we have a daughter..."_ she whispered in his thoughts, while they their guild mates continue to congratulated her.

**xxx**

A few hours later, the fairies were celebrating a party in honour of her new guild member. But Kinana had retired with Fushigi in the small apartment, which the master had installed for the young mother and her child. Now, the purple-haired sitting in a rocking chair, crib Fushigis cradle back and forth. She knew he would come today. For nine months, she had not seen him and missed him terribly. But he would come today, she knew it in her heart. Kinana hoped that the party was distracting enough that none of the four dragonslayer could smell him.

_"Would you please unlock the window, Princess?"_

Kinana was not startled when she hear this known warm voice. Why should she? Beaming, she stood up and turned to the window. The full moon was in his back, but alone in his silhouette she could recognize Cobra. Joyfully she opened the window and the next moment she was already squeezed by strong arms against his hard chest.

"I missed you, Erik," she whispered happy. Oh, how much she had missed his touch, his embrace. He just held her like that nine months ago, before they fell in the bed.

"Missed you to," was his answer. She felt Cobra stroked her head and buried his nose into her hair. Oh, how wonderful that feeling was. For a while they were entwined in their own little world until Kinana remembers something important. Smiling, she pulled away from Cobra and asked innocently "Would you like to see your daughter?"

In response she earned this gentle grin that he reserved just for her. Overjoyed, she moved Cobra to the cradle, so he could see for the first time his daughter, while he pulled a plush snake out of his cloak.

"She is so small," the poison dragonslayer whispered. He gently put the snake in the cradle and he stroked a finger over Fushigis head. As if he was afraid she would burst at any moment into a thousand pieces. The baby awoke by this tender touch and looked at her father with big eyes.

"Do you want to carry her?" Kinana asked, while a small tear of joy slid down her cheek. Cobra stared so flabbergasted that the purple-haired began almost to giggling. He was probably afraid that he would fall her down. It was exactly the same look of Alzack as Bisca asked him for the first time to carry Asuka.

"I'll show you how you make it," Kinana calmed her lover before she lifted Fushigi gently out of the cradle. She explained mainly Cobra how he should keep his child, before gently put Fushigi in his arms. Cobra had sat down on the bed because he felt safer, to not fall down this little creature. As he rocked Fushigi back and forth, Kinana sat next to her lover, laid her head on his shoulder and gently took Fushigis chubby fist in her hand.

"What's her name?" Asked the redhead quietly.

"Fushigi" whispered the petite woman back, in the hope that he would like the name. Because of the great distances they couldn't talk long telepathically about it and somehow they had never really thought about it.

"The name is perfect," smiled Cobra and Kinana snuggled even more against him. This baby was their common dream. Even though it was clear to them that they couldn't lead a real family life in the near future, they sincerely hoped that they could one day raised their child together. But now it was not possible, which did not prevent them to be just happy at the moment. After a while full of pleasant silence, Cobra turned to Kinana around and whispered, "Thank you for me given such a beautiful daughter."

Just as he was about to kiss her, the door was open. Natsu, pulled the protesting Lucy behind him, and Happy rushed in, followed closely by Erza.

"Kinana, you do not want to Fushigi to celebrate ... COmmm?" Shouted Natsu horrified, but Lucy and the blue Exceed kept his mouth so he could not bring the baby cry. What didn't prevent to staring just like the pink-haired frightened and somewhat hostile at Cobra.

"Calm down, he is now in Jellal's guild," Erza said reassuringly. With one glance, the redhead had understood what the former enemy was doing here. Her statement, however, made three jaw falling to the ground. Erza, however, nodded easy to the young father before hunting her team from the apartment.

"We have nothing to do in this family reunion."

"What ... he's ... he's the dad?" Lucy brought out haltingly, while Natsu looked stupid and Happy pinched himself in the arm to make sure he was not dreaming. However, Erza managed to sent the three back to the party. But before she left the room, she still turned to Cobra.

"Know Jellal that you're here?"

"Yes, and he has instructed me to pass you something," grinned the magicians of Crime Sorciere, while he gave Fushigi back to her mother and took an envelope out of his coat. Erza's face lit up when she saw the writing . She quickly closed the door behind him and a little later a sound cries of joy were heard. The content of the letter seemed to be something joyful.

Fushigi was falling asleep again and Kinana rocked her gently back and forth. Finally, she rejoined Cobra on the bed and snuggled against his warm body. She knew that they wouldn't have many opportunities to be together, so she wanted to enjoy every moment that she could have with him.

"When do you have to go back?" She asked softly.

"We are stationed for a week near Magnolia," whispered the dragonslayer, while he stroked her back. "But if Jellal informs the other about the big news, it might take a little longer until we leave."

Without waiting any longer, Cobra grabbed Kinana by the neck and kissed her passionately, but he took care of, she finally wore his daughter in her arms. The young mother response happy, secure the baby in her arms. They may not being a family like in fairy tales, but their love was real. Fushigi was proof of her love and the dream of a life, in which they could be together.


End file.
